


要有自信

by shinshak



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshak/pseuds/shinshak
Summary: ※人物OOC※被十一集虐到趕快來寫一篇甜一點的※私設是在一起後的兩年左右吧※是老梗
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	要有自信

一。

聽說最近公司從別家公司挖角了超強業務員。

公司對人才的渴望永遠源源不絕，有了黑澤還不夠，不滿足的期盼更上一層樓。

也是啊——從和黑澤在一起之後到現在，六角有開始被人說真的像是"黑澤二世"一樣，但公司也沒什麼新人進來，黑澤的寶座持續屹立不搖，卻也是因為沒有其他競爭者吧，太優秀了。

從其他公司挖角菁英，以公司的角度來看，一定不只是單純的挖角，還有順便刺激黑澤，讓黑澤更是緊繃，不能鬆懈。

......

明明黑澤天天都已經讓自己處在很緊繃的狀態了，公司在想什麼啊，這樣只是讓黑澤更辛苦而已。

二。

安達瞄向業務部那邊來的新人心想。

赤羽好像優一喔。

這是安達看到赤羽涉的第一念頭，第二個念頭是——優一接下來會變得更辛苦的吧！如果不努力一點，會擔心被赤羽超過，優一一定會這麼想的，明明平常就已經很努力了呀！

不過——赤羽和優一那麼像的話，不知道優一會不會覺得惺惺相惜？搞不好他們會成為好朋友互相交流交流呢！

畢竟現在看起來赤羽和優一長的一樣耀眼，笑起來也很帥氣，又是王牌業務員的話，在背後不為人知的努力心酸或許都只有他們知道吧？

安達把視線偷偷轉移到自己的戀人身上。

咦？優一？為什麼優一的表情看起來很挫敗？是因為赤羽的關係嗎？

安達看著優一看向赤羽的視線。明明是笑著的，在其他人眼中看起來完好無恙，安達就是看的出來他笑容底下的勉強和挫敗。

到底怎麼了啊。

現在不像以前是魔法師的時候，摸一下就了解對方在想什麼。

雖然他們現在有約好，無論什麼事情都要和對方說，但有時候在公司不方便說，拖到下班時，對方常常已經糾結一整天的狀態。安達會很心疼那樣的黑澤，明明已經做的很好，卻因為想了太多，導致整天患得患失，而這個"患得患失"的心情幾乎不例外都是為了他才這樣。

嘛，還是過去給優一打氣一下好了。

反正現在大家都會歡迎赤羽，自己就算湊過去也不會顯的特別奇怪吧。

他才從位置上站起來，黑澤馬上就和他對上了眼，眉毛皺了一下，很輕微的搖一下頭。

安達見狀，歪了一下頭，露出有些疑惑的表情，沒有往業務部的方向走，而是往洗手間的方向走去。

三。

洗手間裡沒有其他人，安達拿起手機看看黑澤有沒有傳訊息來，突然有腳步聲，安達侷促的收起手機假裝洗手，進來的是黑澤。

安達放鬆的笑出來，黑澤卻看起來有點心不在焉的樣子。

安達眨眨眼，笑容慢慢垂下來，不是很了解發生什麼事情，用手碰了碰黑澤的手背，「怎麼了？你看起來有點心不在焉？」

黑澤突然反手抓住他的手握緊，問道，「安達，你會一直喜歡我對吧？」

「什麼？」安達瞬間四處探頭，小小的笑起來，有些不好意思，「你在問什麼啊！」

黑澤似乎忘了現在是在公司的洗手間，激動的抓住安達的雙肩，「我問你是不是會一直喜歡我。」

黑澤的黑眸直直的望進安達的眼睛裡，又像是要看進他的心裡。

他總是無法直視黑澤的這種眼神，老是炙熱的讓他想躲開，但黑澤又抓住他的雙肩不得不直視他，他只能愣愣的由著他抓著，緊張的點點頭，「嗯！我、我們不是說好了未來也會一直在一起嗎？」

黑澤聽完後露出一副鬆下來的表情，熟悉又自信的笑容回到他臉上，快速的抱了一下他，輕揉了他的頭髮又輕輕的吻了他的額頭，「對，你不可以忘記喔。」又停頓了一下說道，「下班等我一起回家。」

說完，黑澤就匆匆忙忙的跑掉了，安達傻傻地站在原地看著他走掉的背影，什麼啊？怎麼可能忘記——啊！！忘記問優一到底在不高興什麼了啦！但是現在又感覺好好的了，算了，回家再問好了。

四。

那天回家後，安達到底還是沒問出口，因為回家後的黑澤表現的和平常一樣，以至於安達看到他之後覺得他白天看到的黑澤可能只是他多想了。

那之後的一個星期黑澤也表現的和平常沒什麼不同，直到赤羽出差回來，給大家買伴手禮一一拿給各個部門時，安達好像才突然發覺些什麼。

赤羽送伴手禮到開發部時，不知怎麼的又突然走到他的位置上，手上拿了一瓶飲料，彷彿是特地給送來給安達的，看到赤羽拿著飲料的畫面，突然聯想到優一當初看他在辦公室裡加班，拿咖啡給他的畫面。

他看了一眼赤羽，又想到了赤羽來的那天黑澤的反應。

安達露出一個笑容對赤羽說，「謝謝你，不過我很少在喝飲料，請把飲料拿給更需要喝的同仁吧！」

溫柔的拒絕了赤羽的飲料。

五。

「優一，你有事瞞著我。」安達在他們一起吃完晚飯後，坐在小客廳溫存感情的時候，突然蹦出這句話。

「哪有？」黑澤很快的反駁，但眼神有點漂移。

安達看著平常在人前可以一本正經說謊的超強業務員，在他面前像個坦率的孩子，做什麼事沒好好回答馬上就露出心虛的模樣，不禁偷偷的笑了出來，又趕緊壓下自己的笑容，用很沒什麼的口氣說道，「唔，赤羽君今天———」

「什麼？」黑澤的眼睛馬上盯著他的眼睛看，想看出他到底沒說出口的話是什麼。

「啊，沒什麼。」安達看著滿臉緊張的黑澤問道，「你在緊張什麼？嗯？」

黑澤的嘴巴抿的緊緊的，沒有回答，整個人竟然瞬間洩漏出難過的氛圍。

歷經過那麼多風風雨雨，安達一下就心軟了。他垂下頭，對地板笑起來，窩進黑澤的懷抱裡，黑澤很順手的就抱住他，他聽見黑澤撲通撲通的心跳聲。

「我啊，總是希望優一你不要常常把我放在第一呢。」說出這句話時，安達感受到黑澤收緊了手臂的力量。

安達接著說道，「我希望你可以多為自己想想，你在我面前可以任性、可以吃醋、可以生氣、可以隨心所欲，不管怎樣的你，我都不會討厭嘛。」他放鬆把自己的力量靠在黑澤身上，手也跟著覆在黑澤在他腰上的那隻手上，摸了摸，感受那隻手隱隱約約的佔有慾。

黑澤還是沒說話，只是靠在他肩膀上的那顆頭往脖子那邊湊過去，小小力的親吻一口，弄的安達癢癢的，他輕輕的笑，用很篤定的口吻說道，「我只喜歡優一，所以優一不必擔心我喜歡其他人。」

「.....再說一次？」黑澤總算開口說話了。安達這次沒忍住笑出來，又有些害羞，「你聽到了。」

「再說一次嘛。」黑澤用有點撒嬌的口吻。

安達輕輕的點一下頭，小聲的說道，「我只喜歡優一，所以優一不用擔心我喜歡其他人。」說完，他轉頭去偷偷看一下黑澤的表情，黑澤的呼吸很急促，跟他一對上眼就忍不住湊上前吻了起來。

黑澤很克制的吻了幾秒就放開，悶悶的說道，「你不要對其他人笑。」

安達的眼睛微微瞪大，咦？隨即又了解到黑澤在說什麼，他抿起嘴，小小的笑起來回答，「我幹嘛沒事對其他人笑？」

「你不可以讓別人摸你的頭。」黑澤又說。

「跟你在一起後我就沒有讓其他人摸過我的頭了。」安達回答，還用很委屈的聲音說道，「你沒注意到嗎？」

黑澤的手放在他的頭上輕輕揉了一下，嘴唇也湊上去輕輕的貼著，「我有注意到。」這一舉動又讓安達渾身被愛意包裹著的感覺，又聽到黑澤繼續說道，「你不可以收別人給你的東西。」

安達裝作很困擾的樣子說著，「可是有時候真的只是多的東西，我什麼都不收下，這樣也很奇怪吧？」

黑澤從善如流的馬上改方案，「那你收下後不能碰，要拿給我。」

「優一好霸道喔。」安達噗哧的笑了出來，假裝埋怨。

聽到這句的黑澤明明知道安達是用開玩笑的口吻，但還是止住了嘴，小心翼翼的問道，「你——生氣了嗎？」

安達搖搖頭，「沒有啊。」又害羞的說道，「這樣的優一好帥。」

「清——」黑澤又用力的抱住他，沒再多說話，可是安達可以從黑澤的身上感受到他滿滿說不出來，但又溢出來的愛。

安達淡淡的笑起來，「優一，你知道我很沒自信，甚至自卑，可是跟優一在一起的我，這種念頭越來越少了，因為我知道優一不管我怎樣都很喜歡我。」他停頓了幾秒，感受到黑澤專心的聽他講話的神情，用很認真的口吻說，「所以啊，我也希望和我在一起優一，面對我的時候，也可以這麼有自信，好嗎？」

黑澤閉上眼用力的聞著安達身上的味道，「好，我知道了。」

六。

赤羽再度出現在安達附近的時候，這次黑澤沒像往常站在一旁盯著看安達的反應，而是在赤羽走上前時，直接站在安達旁邊。

赤羽看到黑澤之後露出禮貌的微笑，「黑澤君，似乎時常也會看到你來開發部門呢。」

「了解開發部在做什麼也是我們業務部的職責吧？」黑澤答。

安達在一旁愣愣地看著他們兩個，感覺中間似乎有閃電的跡象，他瞄了一眼黑澤，赤羽很快的注意到了，扯開話題說道，「安達君是不是很依賴黑澤君？」

安達眼睛瞪大的看向赤羽，又看看黑澤，他什麼事情也沒做啊！怎麼赤羽說的一副他知道什麼的樣子。

黑澤微笑起來，游刃有餘的答道，「不是只有安達依賴我，我也很依賴安達呢。」

安達聽到後眼睛眨呀眨的望著黑澤，他注意到黑澤口氣裡面的改變了，要是從前的優一，肯定只會搶先道，『是我依賴安達。』絕不可能說出，『安達很依賴我。』這種話。

赤羽看到他們兩個無法忽視的粉紅泡泡，淡淡的敘述，「當時公司來挖角我的時候有提到公司裡面其實已經有一位很強的業務員了，我當時聽了覺得很有挑戰性，如果能把最強業務員這個名詞奪下來，感覺一定很不錯。」

講到這裡的時候，安達在內心想，對不起，你和優一一點也不像，優一才不會想要從別人身上奪取什麼。

「結果我來的那天倒是先注意到安達君了，因為安達君長的很可愛，那天還一直盯著我看。」

咦？安達有點慌亂的看向黑澤，黑澤的表情有點臭，但還是完美無缺，『我是在看你跟優一的感覺很像，不是只是盯著你啊！』這種話他還真難說出口。

「那天盯著你的人很多吧。」黑澤和緩的道。

「總之，我原本打算——」赤羽正要說，又看著他們兩個的表情，「算了，也沒什麼打算，不過之後我大概會請公司讓我調去大阪分公司吧，畢竟——」赤羽在這裡故意停下來吊人胃口，才說道，「有了愛的力量的人，其他人要拼會多一倍的辛苦，嘛，公司根本不用擔心你，看你這樣就知道你一定都想在喜歡的人面前保持最完美的狀態，但公司不知道他底下員工有這種小小心思就是了。」

赤羽把手伸出來要和黑澤握手，黑澤沒多想的握了上去，兩人的力道適中，並沒有互相比較的意思。

「很高興認識你，如果未來有什麼事情需要請教你的話，還請多多包涵了，也祝福你們兩位長長久久。」說完赤羽就鬆開了手，想了一下又說道，「以我這個剛來不久的人說這些話大概會有些奇怪，但剛剛聽到黑澤君對我說的話，我就知道你們感情一定很好，你說了『不是只有安達依賴我，我也很依賴安達。』能夠毫不猶豫的說出對方是依賴自己的，代表你清楚對方是真的很依賴你，而你還說了你也同樣依賴對方，表示你們擁有互相尊重、互相依賴，那是我所嚮往的境界呢，恭喜你們互相找到對方，你們也祝福我未來在大阪能找到符合我的對象吧。」

安達看了一眼黑澤，又看了赤羽，很用力的點頭，「你一定會在大阪找到你想要的另一半的！」

黑澤的手忍不住搭上安達的肩膀，微微一笑，安達也報以微笑，赤羽沒忍住翻了個小白眼，「你們這樣公司真的沒人知道嗎？」

黑澤裝作沒什麼又似乎有點得意的說道，「其實幾乎是半公開了，但一般大家不敢直接在我們面前談論這些事，更上層的也不知道。」

赤羽有點不爽的嘖了一聲，「那這星期我跑來安達君這邊，不就一堆人在看熱鬧，啊——好討厭，竟然變成別人茶餘飯後的聊天，算了，反正我打算調去大阪，這些事應該很快熱度就過了。」

安達聽到後又再次用肯定的話語說道，「赤羽君人也很好呢，你在大阪一定會找到合的來的另一半的！」

黑澤在旁邊附和，「加油啊，你覺得值得的人，不管花幾年都會覺得很值得的。」

「謝謝你們。」赤羽瞇起眼，笑著答。

七。

「優一今天在公司表現的很棒喔！」

「什麼？」

「自信的說出安達很依賴我。」

「嗯——那我有獎勵嗎？」

「啊？、、、嗯，可以有。」

「真的嗎？我最喜歡清了！」

「優一你——唔、唔——」

「對不起，我太急了。」

「、、沒什麼好道歉的啦——」

The End


End file.
